shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanna
Hanna is the het ship between Hans and Anna from the Frozen and Once Upon A Time fandoms. Canon Frozen Hans visits Arendelle as one of the attending nobles at Elsa's coronation, where he meets her younger sister Anna. Despite how they bumped into each other when they met, Anna completely falls for Hans' charms and kind act, that during the coronation they wave to each other in the chapel. Anna's feelings for Hans continue to grow at the ball where the two spent some time together before getting to know each other a bit better. As well as learning that they both have trouble connecting to their older siblings. After Anna excepts Hans' purposely of marriage they go to ask Elsa for her blessing, but Else refuses to give it to them since they had just met and felt that Anna is too caught up in the moment of being in love for the first time. Hans tries to talk with Elsa but she wouldn't have, and after the newly crowed queen reveals her secret to the whole kingdom Hans follows Anna as she tries to stop her older sister from leaving. When the Duke of Weselton asks Anna if she too is a "monster" like her sister Hans stands up for her, before the princess makes the decision to go after Elsa so she can set things right. Hans tries to stop Anna by saying that it is too dangerous but she reassures him that Elsa isn't a threat to her, and that she wants him to look after Arendelle in their absence. Hans gives Anna his word before she makes the announcement of Hans' role during her absence to her people. After Anna meets her guide Kristoff she tells him about Hans and their engagement, and because she agreed to his officer of marriage after knowing him for a day Kristoff tries to talk some sense into Anna, but she wouldn't have it. As she believes that Hans his her true love and that the little things she does know about him is enough. While back in the ice covered kingdom of Arendelle, Hans looks after Anna's people on her behalf and when the Duke of Weselton began to protest about the royal sisters with Hans, he tells the Duke to speak ill of Anna and that she will complete her task of bring back summer. Before the Duke could reply back to Hans' defences words about his fiancé, Anna's horse returns back to the kingdom in a panic without his rider in tow, after Hans clams Kjekk down he becomes worried that Kjekk's return without Anna was a sign that she is in danger and since he has a idea as to where she was headed, he organizes a search and possibly a rescue party to find and save Anna with the help and purport of volunteers who want to help him find their missing princess. Anna on the hand was fine and unharmed until Elsa's ice magic accidently hits Anna in the heart, cause it and her to freeze. Kristoff had tried to get it removed with the help of his adoptive Troll family but when Grand Pabbie tells them that only an act of true love can save her, the two knew that they have to get Anna back to Hans, all while being unaware that he is searching for his fiancé at Elsa's ice palace. By the time Kristoff and Anna had reach Arendelle Hans had already returned to the kingdom with Elsa, who he had saved from being killed by the Duke's men. As Hans and the visiting dignitaries discuses Arendelle's frozen state and how the kingdom needs him to remain in Arendelle and not to go on another search for Anna, encase something happens to both sisters, the castle's servants bring a weaken and freezing returned Anna to the prince and after she asks Hans to kiss him the people in the room decide to give them a moment. Once they were alone Anna explains to Hans what happened to her and that she needs a kiss as an act of true love from him to unfreeze her heart. As they were about to kiss, however, Hans reveals his true dark colors that he hide from Anna to gain her trust and affections, since the cold hearted prince knew that he wouldn't be able to sway Elsa. The cunning prince explains that he longs to be king since he is the youngest child in his large family and knew that his country's throne wasn't be his any time soon, so he planned to marry into another royal family in order to gain their throne and title of king; and because Anna was so desperate for love when they met she became his ideal target for his goal. After their wedding Hans was going to state an accident for Elsa so the next in line and her husband can become Arendelle's new rulers, but since Elsa has already made herself dangerous in the face of her own people and Anna's body is closely turning into ice, Hans decides to let Anna freeze in the now cold room while he goes to kill Elsa in order to become their country's hero and new king. Anna angry tells her now ex-lover that he isn't going to get away with it only to be told by Hans that he already has. As Hans rejoins the other dignitaries he lies about him and Anna going through their marriage vows before she "dies in his arms" and that Elsa must be punished for killing his "wife" with her magic, the dignitaries appoint Hans as Arendelle's new King before agreeing that Elsa must be put to death in order to save the kingdom. With help from the living, talking snowman, Olaf, Anna escapes the cold room Hans locked her in while Elsa uses her magic to escape the castle's dungeon before Hans could get to her. Just before Anna reached Kristoff she sees Hans about to kill a grief stricken Elsa and goes over to them to stop Hans from killing her older sister, where her completely frozen state forces Hans to be sent flying across the ice after his sword shattered upon her now frozen hand, and with the love the sisters have for each other Anna became unfrozen and Elsa is able to bring summer back to Arendelle. After they notice Hans regaining consciousness Anna walks over to the prince who is shocked to see her alive and well, before she tells her ex-fiancé that the only frozen heart is his and punches Hans in the face for his lies and crime against her and her family; and the strength of her caught off guard punch causes Hans to fall off the ship and into the water. Hans was later sent back to his country to face the punishment of his crimes in Arendelle, while Anna tells Kristoff that she excepts his true feelings of love for her. Once Upon A Time Songs Love is a Open Door | Kristen Bell, Santino Fontana Fanon Despite how things ended between the two in Frozen, it hadn't stop a rather good number of fans from liking the ship, or imagining of what it would have been like if Hans truly loved Anna back. Some fans of the ship have theorized that the trolls might have placed a spell upon Hans that caused him to become evil, since their song "Fixer-Upper" had them saying that they'll get the fiancé (Hans) out of the way. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, the print on the modern style t-shirt that the Netizen version of Anna wears in the film references lines that were said in the song "Love is a Open Door", with the words "Finish Each Others" on a sandwich, which is why fans of the ship sometimes have Hans wearing a male version of it, beside Anna. As part of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fandom, that was renamed sometime after Frozen was officially added to the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, the two are often featured in AU scenarios. One example of this is a Strange Magic AU with Anna and Hans as Marianne and Roland, respectively, due to the similarities between Hans and Roland. Alternatively, it is common to edit Anna and Hans into couples who have split up one way or another, or simply share a similar love story to theirs, from other fandoms, such as Christine Daaé and Vicomte Raoul de Chagny from Phantom of the Opera, and even as Belle and Gaston from Beauty and the Beast; even though some fans have cast Hans as Beast for Hanna. Unlike Kristanna, Kristelsa and Elsanna, however, Hanna isn't largely supported in the fanbase of the Once Upon A Time fandom, the same with Helsa and Hansoff. Since the events in a few of the Arendelle flashbacks in the first part of season four takes place sometime after the events of the 2013 film, along with Once Anna and Hans having an hostile and old grudge relationship. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Anna/Hans tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : WIKIS : on the : on the Gallery RBTI Hanna by cartoonsilvia.png Hanna in the Frozen Musical.jpg Hanna in the Frozen Musical 2.jpg Anna dance with Hans.png Trivia *While Frozen II doesn't have Hans appearing physically in the film, Anna does mention him has her ex-boyfriend when she lists the other dangers she faced in the first film. Along with Ahtohallan showing a brief Hanna moment from the first film. Variations :Hansoffanna refers to the ship between Prince Hans, Kristoff and Anna Navigation